


Can You Feel The Love Tonight?

by WetSammyWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Harvelle's Roadhouse, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9134944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WetSammyWinchester/pseuds/WetSammyWinchester
Summary: Once you see it, it’s hard not to notice what’s between the Winchesters.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for hideyourdemoneyes' lovely multishipping Disney Song challenge. My prompt was Can You Feel The Love Tonight? from The Lion King.

Ash sat at the end of the bar, three PBRs down for the night. The demon-tracking system that John Winchester came up with was gonna be a bitch to set up with all its variables but when Ash was done with the program, it would be a thing of beauty.

Speaking of beauty, Cheryl the night waitress asked if he wanted another beer. She was a petite brunette with a big laugh who had more curves than common sense, at least when it came to men, which is why she spent her evenings with Ash. 

“So, do you want another one? Winchesters are buying.” She indicated the pool table in the corner with one hand while the other was already grabbing a beer underneath the counter. 

“Sure thing.” He cracked the tab on the can, and glanced over at Sam and Dean. Sam lined up his cue stick, taking aim at two balls farther down the felt. The first one sank with authority while the second one rolled over to another pocket and hung on the lip. It was so close that Ash eased up from his seat for a better look, waiting for it to drop. When it didn’t, Dean grinned and walked up behind his brother. 

“Sam, admit it. You’ll never be as good as the master.” Sam rolled his eyes so hard that Ash thought he was gonna hurt himself. 

Dean then took hold of the back of Sam’s neck and pulled him down, whispering something in his ear, and a blush spread across Sam’s cheeks that was visible halfway across the dingy bar. 

“Hey, Ash, how’s that project going?” Ellen stepped up to his end of the bar, dish towel in hand and began to dry off glasses from the sink below. 

Ash looked back at the Winchesters who had pulled away from the bright light of the pool table and into the shadows. Dean’s hand was still wrapped around Sam’s neck as they whispered. 

“Ellen, you ever notice that Sam and Dean are _really_ close?” 

She looked up at the pool table and the two brothers, and her eyes narrowed before returning to her towel and the bar glasses. She held one up to the light, checking for spots before speaking. 

“Well, I’d be surprised if they weren’t close - the way they grew up. All that traveling with their Dad with nothing but the two of them in the back seat of his Impala since Sam was six months old.” 

Ash looked back and the boys had broken apart. Dean grabbed two more beers from Cheryl’s tray as she passed, some long-necked Buds, and handed one to his brother. Sam’s fingers trailed over Dean’s as the bottle exchanged hands, and Dean’s lips fell open as he watched Sam take his first sip. 

Now, that Ash had noticed it, it was tough not to see what was going on between the two. 

“Yeah, but Ellen, don’t tell me there’s not something weird-” 

“Now, Ash,” she interrupted, the line of her mouth going hard while her eyes went soft. “All those two boys have in this world is that car out front and each other.” Ellen looked around the Roadhouse at the motley gathering of hunters around its tables before she continued. 

“Most of these paranoid bastards got nothing more than revenge in their hearts. When they’re done with that, it’s just a bottle of Hunter’s Helper and a whole lot of empty waiting for them. Now Sam and Dean? Those boys got something special.” 

Dean was now lining up his next shot, his necklace reflecting back the pool table light, while Sam leaned against the wall with nothing but eyes for his brother. 

Ash nodded once at Ellen before turning back to his laptop. Tracking strange weather phenomena and creating a predictive model to find a demon seemed pretty simple by comparison.


End file.
